


Rocket to Russia

by scratches



Series: James "Bucky" Barnes is a Punk Rocker [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratches/pseuds/scratches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had been tinkering with his arm for a few songs. Seriously, who measured time by a clock if you had an unlimited source of music at your fingertips, James and Tony sure didn’t. James looked up as he heard the workshop door slide open.  His eyes tracked the progress of a young woman in...well she was wearing a Ramones shirt too. Rocket to Russia though, the black silhouettes on an electric pink shirt with the sleeves cut off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocket to Russia

**Author's Note:**

> Another Soul Mark story.
> 
> I wrote it in one sitting and edited it in another.
> 
> It is kind of rough around the edges.
> 
> please be gentle.

The soulmates au no one ever asked for.

 

James was stripping out of his tactical gear after he dragged Steve out of the Potomac when he noticed the hand writing across his upper thigh. _Rock’n’Roll heaven has one hell of a line up right now._ it is in uppercase block letters in a straight line. He didn’t know what rock and roll heaven was, but now that he is sitting in Tony’s workshop with _”Seriously, dude, you know who the **Ramones** are? _ playing, blasting, on the speakers in the background, he wants to know more about Rock’n’Roll Heaven and who is part of the line up.. 

 

The group of them, The Avengers, were very surprised to learn that James Bucky Barnes loved the punk revolution from the seventies and eighties. They were especially surprised when they found him sitting in the home theater watching Labyrinth with David Bowie. James was a quick student. He had a lot of time between rescuing Steve and coming back to the present...mentally. Who could miss the tributes to David Bowie and Lemmy last January? He needed to know who those gentlemen were. Did he know them between freezes? 

 

No.

 

James found out that he loved their music though. When he head banged one day when a Motörhead song came on in Stark’s office, James shocked Tony into silence until he declared that they both drink Jack and Coke the rest of the day in remembrance. (Tony ended up hammered, Tony’s words, not his, James barely had a buzz, but still enjoyed the breakdown of 1980 and 90’s industrial music from Tony. Who knew that the sound of dragging chains could make someone feel something other than fear?)

 

April 15th, James found out, was the day Joey Ramone died, and that was why him and Stark were wearing matching shirts while the genius playboy philanthropist “improved” his arm. ( _Russian and German Tech, ugh I can’t believe they were able to create a whole cybernetic arm that connected to your nervous system….._ Tony had trailed off that day and grumbled about _Fucking Nazi Organizations_ and _I’m going to revolutionize the way people look at prosthetic limbs, thanks, Snowflake_ ) Tony had been tinkering with his arm for a few songs. Seriously, who measured time by a clock if you had an unlimited source of music at your fingertips, James and Tony sure didn’t. James looked up as he heard the workshop door slide open. His eyes tracked the progress of a young woman in...well she was wearing a Ramones shirt too. Rocket to Russia though, the black silhouettes on an electric pink shirt with the sleeves cut off. 

 

Darcy Lewis. Jane Foster’s intern. Lightning sister to Thor. Arch nemesis to Sam Wilson. 

 

He arched one bushy brow at her. Fuck, she raised one sculpted brow right back at him. Fuck if she didn’t look delicious in those damn cut off shorts, slip on shoes, and altered t-shirt.

 

“ _Rock and Roll heaven has one hell of a line up right now_ ,” Darcy said as she stepped into their space with her hands resting in the back pockets of her shorts.

 

“What do you want, nuisance?” Tony asked without lifting his head from James’ arm. 

 

“I need your dumb face to talk to Jane so she doesn't electrocute herself.” She bent forward across James’ space and looked closely into the panel that Tony had removed for “improvements”.

 

“You mean you want me to take over whatever she is doing so if there is a chance to be electrocuted, I’ll be electrocuted.” 

 

James smiled behind his curtain of hair.

 

“Yep.” She didn’t even try to hide her full lips spreading into a grin. He had heard of her antics. Hell, he had seen the aftermath of her antics involving Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, and Scott Lang. 

 

“Ugh,” Tony moaned dramatically. “Fine. But this is only because Thor would be very upset with me if Lady Jane fries herself one more time.”

 

She handed Tony the panel that was sitting next to James' hand. “I baked cookies though, that might sweeten the deal for you.”

 

Tony screwed the plate back into his arm before tossing the tool away. “Cookies, you say?” Tony turned his attention to James and clapped him on the shoulder. “You’re coming too, Snowflake, I might need your reach.”

 

“Jane made things _float_ last time Tony had to come and help.” She laughed loudly. “We had to call maintenance for a step ladder.”

 

James shrugged and stood up, his body hovering inches in front of and many above Darcy Lewis. He watched her wiggle her eyebrows and grin widely up at him from her position directly in front of his very bare chest.

 

“Snowflake, you're going to break her with your pecs, come on,” Tony made movements at the door, “Cookies and possibly dangerous mechanical engineering await us!”

 

He nodded once before moving around her and towards Tony into the hall. 

 

Darcy stood between the two men in the elevator and weaved her elbow between both of theirs, and James can’t keep up with what she is talking about because his eyes have strayed to her lips and won’t move. 

 

Finally, he says the first thing that he’s wanted to say to his Soulmate for months, “Rock’n’Roll heaven’s super group must have a rotating singer, do you think they have to sing on their death-day or do they get the day off?”

 

Darcy stops mid sentence to Stark before she hitches her leg up against the elevator wall and catches her ankle on the hand bar.

 

“LEWIS. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE THIS.” Stark shielded his eyes.

 

“Shut up, Tony.” She pulled up her already short shorts almost to her hip and James let a smirk grow across his lips as he watched his chicken scratch penmanship appear around the outer edge of her upper thigh. Thighs that… Steve hadn’t been thrilled when James had told him what he’d like those thighs to do..

 

James wasn’t even ashamed when he reaches for his buckle and unbuttoned his black jeans before he shimmied them down past his black briefs and showing her her own blocky letters.

 

“Well. I’ll be damned.” Stark was watching them. 

 

James let his jeans hang low before he reached over to her Ramones shirt and pulled her in. “Who’d be singing today, doll?”

“Notorious B.I.G.” Darcy smirked wide and tilted her head up. His eyes searched hers for a moment before he settled on a flirtatious half grin. “He’d throw down a sick rhyme about Brooklyn the way it was and how it is now for you.” She reached for Joey’s name on his black shirt and hauled him closer.

 

“Yeah?” James leaned in even closer to her.

 

“I’ll introduce you to East coast vs. West coast rap.” She pulled his lips to hers and James felt something stir deep in him. (Ok, obviously _that_ was stirring too.) 

 

James felt complete. He felt that everything in the last 99 years was meant to happen for this one moment. He wondered if other people felt this way when they met their soulmates. 

 

He didn’t wonder for long because Darcy lets her leg drop from the hand bar and reaches into his hair with her free hand and pulls him closer. Who was he to stop this?

 

James didn’t. He only pulled her closer after slipping his cybernetic hand over his words on her thigh. Sorry Sam Wilson, James decided that he could no longer sit on the sidelines while his Soulmate was retaliating to her arch nemesis. 

 

James watched out of the corner of his eye as Darcy flipped Tony _the bird_ as Tony made a comment about the two of them staying right where they were because that meant all the cookies were now his.

 

Well, James thought as they both stopped the kiss and just stared at one another before he grinned again and pulled her in for another kiss, this cookie, this dish of a dame, was his and he was hers.


End file.
